Shooting Star
by Martianwonderland
Summary: Four Teenagers are chosen to go on a hunt to rescue the Stars. But will they all survive? In the end only two will live to tell the story of saving the universes' Stars.*It says Summer in the beginning, then Fall later on because its changing seasons.


Shooting Star

Alexandra Campbell

Shane Wellstone was outside in the tent with her friends. She had invited everyone for a sleepover, and they all decided to sleep outside in Shane's big backyard. After hours of staying up late and jabbering, all of the girls went to bed. Shane had trouble getting to sleep, so she grabbed her sleeping bag and went to lie under the cool summer sky. Shane thought about her life while watching the stars pop up. She lived in San Francisco, with her brother, Nate, her mother, Sarah, and her dad, Jared. Almost every day after school Shane and her friends went to swim on the shoreline. Sometimes Nate, who was two years older than Shane, took her to his favorite fishing place at the dock. That was one of Shane's favorite places. The bay was always filled with visitors, who were either taking pictures of the great bridge or swimming. It was Shane's favorite place to relax.

So finally Shane was getting even more tired from all of the thinking and right before she drifted off to sleep, and bright blue blur caught her eye. Watching, Shane recognized it was a shooting star, but it looked far too big to be one. It seemed suspended in the sky for one second, but then it disappeared. Confused, Shane thought about what it could be, and then settled it probably was just a big old star.

Waking up from a restless night, Shane thought over her dream that was probably never dreamed up before. "What had the dream been all about?" Shane replayed it in her head to try and clear some points. _Walking through the strange forest, all of a sudden a most beautiful being appeared, and Shane was thinking this must be a real angel! The beauty came to Shane, and told her what was going to happen. " These are dangerous times, dear Shane. Last night you saw my star, and I unfortunately came crashing to your skies."_ _"That was an angel's star!?" Shane asked. "Yes, and now I must tell you why. For some dark secret that none of the other stars know, stars are falling fast, and soon there won't be enough light for night to see anymore, and moon cannot shine by itself. We stars need your help to stop this."_

"_Me! "Yes, because you saw the star. Only those who see it may know the secret." "But please tell me more! I must know who else saw your star and why this is happening – "Not now dear one. In two nights later go to the rock on the bay, and I will explain before you go off. But for now sleep well, and remember, two nights time."_

Shane had woken up shaking slightly, and was confused. Should she really go to the rock? She knew were it was, but Shane didn't know if she should believe that the stars are really falling? What did this all mean? Shane needed the answers, and because you don't usually dream the same things twice, Shane wouldn't be able to get any ideas unless she went to the dock. That was the only way.

* * *

Waiting for the night of learning, Shane went on with life like nothing had ever changed. She visited her mother at the hospital were she worked, and did all of the week's homework. But Shane stayed away from the bay as much as she could. Should she tell anyone what she was doing? No, Shane sometimes took night walks out on the shoreline, so her mother and father wouldn't worry. But what if Shane left for the supposed journey that the angel in her dream said about? Shane just couldn't leave everything else she loved behind.

So on the night of her journey, Shane dressed in pants and a jacket because it was fall, and the wind would get quite chilly. Shane took the usual path down to the ay, passing a meadow. When she got to the bay, Shane wondered how she was going to get out to the rock. In the distance Shane could see it sticking out of the icy water. Then she remembered the kayak that was always hooked to the stake on the sand. Pulling it to the water, Shane climbed in and used the battered oar to row her to the rock.

Reaching the rock was easy, but getting on was a challenge. The rock was pretty big but the waves got more and more choppy making the climb dangerous. Never less, Shane grappled on to the rock's edge and got up without a scratch. Then all she had to do now was wait until midnight.

Sitting there on a bump jutting out of the rock, Shane saw three figures drawn in the darkness. Scared stiff, Shane waited until the figures could be made out enough to see in the moonlight. Two of the figures looked the same height as Shane herself, but were boys instead. The other shape looked like a girl about thirteen and looked very childish. Then Shane stood up and asked them with a little shaky voice, "Are you here to receive information about a dream?" The dark-haired boy who looked the oldest answered, "Yes, it's only us three but are you another who saw that weird looking star?" "Y-yes but, are you waiting to here from the angel?" "Yes", this time it was the red haired girl who answered. She had a high pitched girly voice, and I had to suppress a shudder because it was like nails on chalkboard.

So while they all waited, each shared a little bit about themselves. Shane learned that the dark haired boy was Hayden Spring, and the other shorter boy was Matt Borne. The irritating voiced girl was Molly Penn. They all new each other, and that made Shane feel a little alone. When Shane said that she went to the Seahorse School, Matt was surprised because he had tried to get in the school, but he said you ad to have top scores to get in. Shane blushed a little when Hayden said that she was probably the smartest one here. Molly threw a dark look at Shane.

Then a blue haze came over the rock when they were all sharing how they all love the bay. Shane's blonde hair whipped around her face as a brief wild wind swept down on them all. Then appeared the mysterious angel. As Shane's dream, the angel was dressed in a satin blue robe. Her hair was golden bronze, which curled into elegant waves. Her eyes were a forest green. All of the real teens looked at her in awe. Then she began were she left of in Shane's dream.

"You are all here because you all saw my shooting star bringing me from the above skies to yours. As I told you before, all of you must save the stars from falling to their doom. To do this you must go and find the emerald of the stars. This must be placed in the correct place before it is too late. But beware, this journey is full of dangers and monsters around each new land you go in." " But how many lands will we go through till we reach the emerald?" Molly complained. "You will go lands that we stars do not know much about" the angel explained in her sing song voice. But all of a sudden the angel's voice went from serious to grave, and he eyes drifted off to something we couldn't see. Then she said something that sent shivers through Shane's body.

"All of the prophecy that find the emerald will and must work together to compete for the emerald, but must not only get the emerald, but reach out to each other and hook. For out of the four who go on this adventure, two will live." Then she fell silent, and gazed into the sky. Shane and Molly exchanged a knowing glance.

So only two would survive. Would it be Shane? Hayden? Molly? Matt? How long would this journey take? Questions popped up in millions in Shane's mind. Shaking her head, Shane focused on the conversation. "… and what would happen to the emerald?" Hayden was just asking. "The emerald is the gravity for us stars to stay in the sky. It lines up with the sun and moon.

"Anything else that might be needed on the journey," the angel asked softly. Everyone shook their heads, then the angel started giving the instructions. "First I will send you through the tunnel under the oceans. It will be a mostly easy journey and some beings you will meet will be kind and understand, but those who can be easily seen that they should be avoided pass on without a glance in their direction." The angel then handed them each a glittery pointy object, and then what appeared to be a crystal spear. "The first gift is a tracking diamond. This can be used to find any being you want as long as you say the name clearly into the point of the diamond. I recommend that this is only used to in emergencies if you lose one another. The second gift is a crystal sear that does not break, and use it at your greatest need. I understand that you have all took archery?" "Shane answered, "Yes, but only the main poses." "That is good, because this spear needs just the same poses as the ones you all know. Now, with that said, I will lead the way to the tunnels, then you must be off on your own." Hearing this, Shane and Matt got up from the rocks (for they had been sitting) and walked with the rest of the group to sandy land.

The angel said many words in a different language that sounded like French and there came a great earsplitting sound from the ocean, and then there was the tunnel.

* * *

It was dark and lit by candles along the way, and to Shane it looked dreary to be traveling along. The angel turned to Shane and said, "Be safe, and don't let your fears drag you down." She did the same to everyone else, then said, "Now you can go." "We all tuned around and walked toward the unexpected.

The journey into the tunnel wasn't that bad, actually, it was interesting. Shane's thoughts wrapped around the prophecy the angel made not too long ago and more personal things. Like for instance, Shane kept seeing Molly talking to Hayden and looking at him through goo-goo eyes. For some reason Shane felt a bubble of hate go through her when she saw this. Of course, who wouldn't feel this way because Hayden was very good-looking. He had dark brown hair that was swept to the front and came up in a foe-hawk. His eyes were a soft brown that clashed wonderfully with his pale skin. Sometimes Hayden's eyes had a kind of warmth to them that always caught Shane off guard when he looked at her. So maybe this journey wouldn't be so bad thought Shane.

So besides the other feelings brewing in Shane, she noticed the tunnel was clear, and could see all kinds of life living in the ocean. Once Shane thought she saw a shark eating a whale but it was too dark to see and she looked away before she could feel sad. But there was lots of things to see, like bus-sized sea anemones and colorful sea weed.

As the travelers trudged on, they saw there first creature. It looked like a dwarf, but it was a little too big. Maybe an elf they silently agreed.

The group usually camped in a corner that was half concealed at moonlight. They usually talked about their lives while walking or thinking about what will happen to all of them.

Soon a light appeared at a very far distance, but it was light enough to show it was a few hours way away. Since everyone had been kept in the tunnels for eight days, they all grew a more rapid pace to get out of the tunnels faster. But on the way there it was night time and hard to see anything. Sometime litter was everywhere, and that was their problem then. Molly tripped over a broken lantern and skidded into something hard. With a moan, she got up with a little help from Hayden, (at which Shane narrowed her eyes) and she escaped with only a slightly deep scratch. But after a few moments rest, everyone was just about to start up again when Shane widened her eyes and backed up into a wall. The rest of the group looked and saw that she was pointing at a large and moving shape. That shape was a giant!

Very quietly, Matt looked around the corner and gasped in horror. Ten disturbed giants were bustling at them! With a quick glance around, Hayden yelled, "RUN!" Everyone scampered for the opening . Shane tripped over the giant's feet a couple times, but was once trapped in a crevice. Molly threw s tone at its head to stop it from crushing Shane. They both escaped into the opening before anymore trouble could come. They both collapsed on the ground while waiting for Hayden and Matt to come back.

* * *

When the boys came through the opening, Hayden was helping Matt, who had a horribly bleeding arm. Molly looked away with a green face, but Shane, who had a mother who worked at the hospital, ran over and started to work on Matt. "Molly, give me that extra scarf in the bag please." Molly ran over and gave it to Shane, who wrapped it around Matt's arm. The bleeding had stopped, so it would need to be taken care of as soon as it could. When everything was ok, the group decided to camp were they were now. Taking a good look around, Shane realized they were in a snow covered fantasy! No, but it looked just like one. In the far distance, Shane could make out cathedrals and castles that looked weathered down and abandoned. "I suggest we go to the nearest cathedral and take cover for the night there," Shane explained. "I agree, lets got to that weathered stone lump over there," Hayden pointed out. So they all trudged trough the snow and up to the old gate. Molly went up and shoved the rusty gate open, to show a tumble-down stone house. "Well, let's make the best of it," Molly sighed.

The house was very rusty, but the stove and showers worked. But because the group could hear wolves in the distance, the boys stayed in the same room as the girls just in case. In the morning all of the food Molly had brought was gone, so Hayden and Matt took their spears and tried catching fish in the nearest lake. Though most of it was frozen, in the center Hayden managed to make a hole that Matt and he could spear fish. They came back with three giant fish, but all with a silvery shine to it. Molly fried it while Shane and Matt packed up the sleeping area.

"I hope we can find some decent place to sleep tonight," Shane thought out loud. "Well, if we are lucky, there will only be a few tigers and bears," Matt teased. "Shut up, you weren't that keen on sleeping in that open tunnel!" "Oh enough! We might as well cleanup the blankets, we can eat outside. When Hayden and I went fishing, the sun was out, and it felt quite good." "'K," Shane muttered. Her mind was on another one of her fantasies, were it included Hayden, of course. As Shane had begun to spend more time with him, she grew more fonder of him. Hayden was a very nice person, and pretty smart. Matt was also kind, but more for a girl who liked adventure. I had a feeling that if Matt was one of the two who survived, when he was married the couple would go to a lot of parks. Shane smirked as she wondered who she would marry.

So after they were all fed, the travelers went to their next designated place. No one knew were they could be next. A deep black appeared ahead, which was turning out what looked like a shadow land. Nope, it tuned out nothing like that. But this was a bad land, because it was the forest of evil, something like the angel had mentioned. Shane took one look into the deep depths of the tangles, and shuddered in fear. Molly snorted and stalked past her. Shane stared after her as if Molly had slapped her. She shook her head and followed after Matt who had just gone. "Don't worry about Molly. she usually doesn't like girls if they are smarter than her. Molly isn't the smartest person at my school, but she likes to act like it," Hayden explained. Shane felt gratitude toward Hayden, at least he took Shane's rather than that foul brown-highlighted blonde. Shane felt a new bubble go through her this time, and she didn't really understand it this time.

As the journey into the forest got even wilder, they finally all had to stop at a dry space. But before they could do anything, a wild boar-like animal attacked Molly while she was kneeling down. Shane got out her spear but instead of fighting she stayed by Molly. Even though Shane had a grudge against her, she wouldn't show Hayden she would let anyone die.

So the boar-like thing was chased off and finally everything was settled down enough to relax on the blankets. But Hayden couldn't sleep because a deep cut in his wrist he hadn't noticed started to fester. Shane was pleased though that she was the only one who could wrap up Hayden's wrist. While Molly kept saying she could do it while Shane could do the hunting, Matt finally said he and Molly should go hunting for food. Sourly Molly went by and shot a look at Shane. When Hayden's wrist started to swell down, Shane took the extra things back to their backpack. While getting the ice, Molly came back with another fish, but it looked ok. She bragged about how she caught it to Hayden, but behind Molly's back, Shane was smirking.

Shane went over and put the ice on Hayden's wrist. "You need to keep this on until the swelling goes all the way down." "'K Shane, thanks," Hayden said. Molly rushed over to Hayden's side and said, "Is your wrist better?" "Not yet, but I'm sure ill be able to do things with it in a couple of hours."

Matt came back around one o'clock, but had no luck, so they went to bed. Waking up was hard because everyone was stiff from waking all day. When they made it to the edge of the forest, they had seen many weird things. But a strange green glow was coming from a crevice. Looking through hanging plants, the four lined up. Sparkling in their eyes was the emerald of light. Matt said, "Who should take it? I mean, doesn't someone extra special have to get it?" "I dunno, but I think Shane should be the one to get it. She was the one who always helped us when we had scratches," Molly inserted. But really Molly hoped something bad would happen when Shane grabbed the emerald. She remembered the angel saying how the emerald had dangers in its path. Molly was going to get her wish.

Shane was chosen to go get it, but right when she was going to touch it, a dragon came around the corner to protect its treasure from the danger it scented. "SHANE!" Hayden shouted, but too late, the dragon smacked its spiked tail into Shane, and with a tiny "Oh," Shane crumpled to the ground. Matt hurried over to fight off the dragon while Hayden carried of Shane to a place were she would be ok until he, Matt, and Molly were done fighting the dragon. Hayden raced back and tried striking the dragon in the tail, but it was too scaly. Matt got it two times in the chest, but the second time it burned Molly in her leg. Hayden got it one more time in the eye and that really got it. With one fatal wound to the chest again, the dragon fell. But because matt had got it again, he raced to the side were he thought it wouldn't fall, but too late, the dragon crushed Matt under itself.

"MATT!!!" Molly screamed. Hayden stared at the place were Matt had disappeared. Molly started sobbing, and that was when Hayden took his spear, and put an arm around Molly and led her away to were Shane lay unconscious.

It took awhile to heal Shane's leg, but soon she was ok. Shane did most of her own leg's healing then the others, but it turned out better than she thought it would. But there were worse happenings than Shane's leg. Molly never got over to losing her best friend, and Shane was devastated. So there goes one of us, she wondered. Who will it be next? This question kept popping up in her mind while they kept traveling north. The whole action that had taken place in the forest would never erase from their minds.

But what they were all really looking forward too was finding the king and queen and watching all of the fallen stars return to light their sky. It wasn't far from were they were headed, and only once did Shane accidently lose Hayden and Molly. The diamonds had come in useful, so that was a good thing that had happened. Many good things happened, but one stood out most to others.

Shane was trying to sleep the night after the devasting Matt disaster. Finally Shane went for a walk to try and get some cool air to her sweating for head. But while she was out, she saw Hayden sitting alone on a rock, staring at the sky. Shane thought it would be ok if she went to talk to him. They were both silent for a minute, then Hayden asked, "What would happen if you knew you were going to die next?" Shane paused for a moment, and then said, "I don't know what I would do. Yeah, its horrible wondering who is going to die next, but soon things fade. Life goes on." "Hm, I guess so, but I can't help wondering if I'm going to be the one dying next." "I think we all have the same thoughts, Hayden. But I guess it really just counts if we can get the emerald safely to its place, then things can be thought over. I just wish nothing else tragic would happen." "You know, I wish that too, but we can't have everything. But it's good that you know some things to take care of a cut or a broken limb." "Yes, and if you don't mind, I'm going back to camp, cause my feet are freezing." "Ok, see you in the morning." "'K, good night." "Oh and Shane?" "Yes?" "Thanks for understanding too, and um, would you ever like to go on a date?" Shane burst with joy. "Ok, thanks!" The words sounded dull to compare to what she was feeling. "Good night," Hayden sounded relieved.

The next day Molly was extremely grumpy, and because Shane could only guess Molly had followed her and listened to the conversation. With a sigh, Shane remembered the night. Of course some things were great, but would it last. Shaking her head, Shane fought to get rid of the thought. Her mother always told her to make things last as long as she could. Shane just hoped things wouldn't be too well when all of a sudden Hayden or she died.

So they had to get the emerald before someone else died. Molly wanted to get it, so they walked back to the crevice without a look in the dead dragon's direction. There sat the glittering emerald. Molly stalked right over and plucked it. The emerald sparkled with a shiver. Glad nothing had come to her, Molly ran out of the little place. So the three started their journey again, and made it to a green meadow. They camped here and each took turns guarding the emerald. Molly insisted going with Hayden to search for food, so Shane settled down with a book.

When she got totally immersed in the book, Shane jumped at a horrific noise that's sounded from the meadow. She jumped back into a tree, and froze with fear. Out came a weird looking monster that was shaped like a bear. Shane kept still so to not attract it to her the monster sniffed around at the camp but didn't find anything, so it left. Shane felt so relieved to see that Molly and Hayden had come back in time, and told them what had happened.

* * *

The next day they traveled far across the meadow when they reached a little river. Excited, Shane went to see were it ran too far ahead, and left Molly quite alone with Hayden. "You know, that girl is weird. I've never seen anyone like her. Interested in helping anyone, and quiet," Molly explained. But Hayden was frozen still, because through his binoculars he could see a great castle, and around it the little river ran until pouring downward in a great waterfall! "There it is! The waterfall meant to hold the emerald!" Molly looked away from him and saw he was right. "Hurry! Let's catch up to Shane." The two raced up to catch Shane, and, when asking what the problem was, Hayden pointed to the waterfall. With a gasp, Shane walked towards the waterfall, and never stopped until she was on the edge. But because she had been in a trance, Shane hadn't noticed two strange people come out.

Molly hurried after Shane with Hayden close behind. They got behind Shane and whispered in her ear to turn around. "Oh! This must be the people to come and take the emerald and put it in its place," Shane implied. She went over to them, opened her palm were the emerald glittered. "Here is the emerald of light, please do whatever you can to stop the stars from falling. "Yes, this is them, the ones who would come to save our skies," the lady said. Her voice was cracked from old age, but she looked healthy.

The lady took the emerald in her hands, and then handed it to her husband. "I will put the stone in the water." The two walked for until they reached the bank of the waterfall. Looking at the stars, the man threw in the emerald.

A dark green shine came over the sky, then the emerald froze were it was right above the water. Everyone stood were they were, and watched with staring faces. The angel came above and came to the three. "Thank you! Thank you for saving my kin, and the skies. We all will remember your memory as long as the skies remain." She handed them a necklace of a lowing stone, which was star! These were this to protect against any bad dreams that could come true. The angel said, "Come with me little ones, come and go home." They all walked towards her, but without a flick of her fingers, they were all back on the rock. It turned out the journey took no time at all, and the sky was safe. "Wow," Shane muttered. "You took the word out of my mouth," Hayden smirked. Well, I guess we better go home. Shane sighed, and remembered everything that had happened. She was about to say something like a good bye, but Hayden came over and kissed her! Astonished, Shane reacted with a hug, and then they broke apart to see Molly standing there with her mouth wide open. "Well, I guess I deserve this." "What do you mean," Shane asked. "You know how two people were supposed to die in the adventure, well I – I can explain. My sister came home and told me about a big shooting star that she had seen. Then she told me about her dream. I grew jealous because I wanted to go with you all. I killed my own sister to go." Molly hung her head. Shane walked over and hugged Molly. "It's ok, we all make mistakes. But at least she is with Matt." "We will all get together and remember our journey together soon." "Ok, just call me when you get home," Hayden requested. "Sure thing, Hayden." And with that they all hugged one another, and then went their ways. They all still see each other a lot, and now Hayden is engaged to Shane. On their midnight wedding, Shane said 'I do' to Hayden, and when they kissed, and twinkle came from the sky above.


End file.
